


The Price of a Queen on Tatooine

by milordrevan



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Sexual Coercion, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan
Summary: Qui-Gon is attempting a deal with Watto for the spaceship parts he needs. But the Toydarian junk dealer is stubborn, and soon the deal includes Watto getting a few hours with Padmé....





	The Price of a Queen on Tatooine

"I recently have come across a podracer, but I need a pilot. You provide the pilot and the entry fee, I provide the podracer, and if he wins, we split the winnings, and I get the parts I need and the boy and his mother."

Qui-Gon Jinn spoke in a deep, calming voice. He had been negotiating for the parts for the Queen's starship for several days now, yet he seemed just as unruffled as he had when they first entered the junk shop. Padmé envied his eternal calm. She was known among the Naboo court for being one of the most serene rulers in recent history, but even on her best day she couldn't match the older Jedi's tranquility. Especially when dealing with the owner of this junk shop. Thankfully the Gungan wasn't with them today, and Anakin was in back repairing some speeder bike stabilizers.

"No! The boy is worth more than that!" said the stubborn junk shop dealer, a Toydarian named Watto. He buzzed up to Qui-Gon. "I keep the winnings and both slaves. You get the parts."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You can keep all the winnings, but I must have the boy."

Watto scratched his chin. "Tempting, but this boy is very valuable to my shop. He can fix anything. I'd have to buy two slaves to replace his work. Maybe more."

"Then how about you put up the pilot and the entry fee. I provide the podracer. If he wins, you keep the winnings, I get the parts I need and the boy."

Watto fluttered back and forth, deep in thought. "No deal."

Padmé was astonished. Qui-Gon was giving him an incredible deal. This Toydarian was the single greediest being she had ever encountered!

Watto suddenly paused, and fluttered up to examine Padmé. She glared at him as he leered. "I changed my mind. Throw in the girl and we have a deal."

"The girl is not for sale," Qui-Gon said flatly as Padmé turned red with rage.

"Not buying her, just borrowing her," Watto said. "A few hours, at most."

"No deal," Qui-Gon replied, and turned to walk out of the shop. Padmé hesitated, then followed, thinking hard.

As soon as they left the shop, Padmé came to a decision. "Master Jedi, may I have a word with you?" she asked politely.

"Of course, Padmé," Qui-Gon said, stopping and turning to her.

"I suggest we accept the Toydarian's deal," she said, trying to keep her face neutral.

For the first time since she'd met him, Padmé saw a flicker of surprise pass across the Jedi's face. "Ma'am I cannot allow you to do this."

"Master Jedi, I am more than capable of making my own decisions," Padmé snapped. "My duty is to my Queen, and by extension the people of Naboo. The Toydarian is offering us a deal that is acceptable to us apart from one detail. I can swallow my pride for a few hours and degrade myself in front of him if it means my Queen reaches Coruscant as soon as possible and fewer of our people suffer."

Qui-Gon looked calmly down at her. "It is clear that the Queen surrounds herself with handmaidens whose loyalty is true and whose tongues are extensions of her own."

Padmé flushed slightly, wondering if he'd guessed her secret.

"As this is your decision to make, I cannot stop you. However, I still advise against this course of action," Qui-Gon said.

Padmé grimaced. "If it will but save a single Naboo life, it will have been worth it."

"A noble goal, indeed. Very well, let us inform the dealer that his terms are acceptable." Qui-Gon swept back into the shop.

"Eh, you've come back! Ready to accept the terms?" Watto said, leering at Padmé.

"The terms are acceptable. Know this: if you break your end of the agreement, it will not go well for you," Qui-Gon warned. "Now, I will return in one hour for the girl."

Watto shook his head. "Too short. I require three hours."

"Two hours. And you will not harm her."

Watto grinned. "Deal. She will be returned to you in good condition, though perhaps a little more experienced, heh?" He gave a guttural laugh.

Padmé watched as Qui-Gon nodded to her and swept from the shop. She looked over at Watto apprehensively.

"Hey, now you're mine for a couple of hours, eh? Let me get the boy in here and you can start."

Padmé started. "Anakin? Why?"

Watto grinned. "Gotta show him how to treat the women, of course. He's young now, but better learn it too soon rather than too late." With that, he shouted something over his shoulder in Huttese.

Padmé wanted to protest, as she believed this was not things that you showed a ten-year-old, but Anakin was, at the moment, Watto's slave, meaning that he could technically do what he wanted with Anakin, and she couldn't jeopardize their deal anyway.

Anakin came into the shop, his eyes lighting up when he saw Padmé. "Hi, Padmé!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Ani," she said weakly.

Watto grinned and switched to Basic, so that Padmé could understand him too. "Your friend's going to give us a bit of a show, then she's going to demonstrate how women are supposed to service their men."

Anakin looked confused. "Okay."

Padmé was very offended by this, but managed to hold her tongue.

"Come sit over here by me," Watto said, patting the counter next to where he was hovering. "Give you the best seat in house!"

Anakin sat, still a bit confused.

"Okay, girl," Watto leered. "Off with that shirt, and those pants too."

Padmé glared at him, but dutifully removed the blue tunic that she wore, then stepped out of her boots and slid her trousers down her legs. She kicked them off and straightened, her face flushed.

She wore a very basic set of underwear, having chosen utility over fashion. Her bra was black and simple, though it did push her small breasts slightly together to maximize her cleavage. Padmé was a bit self-conscious over her very modest bust size, and so always chose underthings that let her pretend she had bigger tits. Her panties were also black, but they were cut rather conservatively. Padmé was only thirteen, but she had started puberty a few years ago and so her hips were already fairly wide and her bum was firm, though still small.

Watto was gazing at her in undisguised lust and Anakin's eyes were wide. Padmé tried not to look at Anakin as she stood there, refusing to be cowed by the junk dealer.

"Heh, she's not bad, eh Ani?" Watto said. "She ain't got much up top, but that's a nice ass, and she's young, just the way I like them."

Padmé wanted to throw up, but she settled for intensifying her glare.

Watto gestured at Padmé's bra. "Lose the top, girl."

Padmé slowly reached back and undid the clasp on her bra, then let it slip down her shoulders, revealing her small pink nipples. She risked a glance at Anakin, who was staring at her breasts, his mouth open.

"Oh yeah, those aren't bad," Watto leered. "Toss that bra over here."

She tossed the bra straight at his head, and Watto dodged it, laughing. He grabbed it out of the air and brought it up to his large nose and sniffed. "Ah, the scent of a human girl. Not bad, eh boy?" He held it out to Anakin, who tentatively smelled it.

"I don't smell anything," Anakin complained.

"Nothing, eh?" Watto said. "Well, maybe you'll be able to smell the bottoms. Come on, get them off, girl."

Padmé bent down and dutifully slid her panties down her legs, then stepped out of them and threw them at Watto's head. He grabbed them out of the air again and brought them to his nose as he stared at her pussy. Padmé was completely shaved, as she couldn’t grow a proper bush yet so she decided it was easier to just keep it shaved until she could. Her outer lips were slightly parted, allowing her inner lips to peek out, especially at the top of her slit.

She glanced at Anakin again, and his eyes were glued to her pussy. Despite her humiliation, Padmé felt a bit of a stir inside of her. He was a cute kid, and it was flattering that he found her so captivating. Even if he'd obviously never seen a girl naked before.

"Heh, this is good," Watto said, handing the panties to Anakin and staring at Padmé's groin. "No hair, just the way it should be."

Anakin sniffed the panties. "I guess I smell something. Kinda musky."

"Yeah, human females smell pretty good. Nothing like a good Toydarian female. Her scent'll knock you out when she's in heat."

Padmé grimaced in disgust. She didn't even want to imagine a female Toydarian.

"Come a bit closer, girl, let us see you up close."

Padmé wasn't more than four meters from them, but she closed the distance until she was standing right in front of where they sat. Anakin's eyes were right at eye level with her pussy, but they kept flicking up to her breasts and face. Watto's face was still glued to her pussy. He fluttered down until he was eye level with her pussy too. He reached out a thin finger and prodded it. Padmé flinched involuntarily, but didn't shrink back. "Spread your legs a bit, girl. Give us a proper look."

Padmé did so, and Watto grinned. He ran a finger down the length of her slit. Padmé managed not to shrink back, instead standing there determinedly. Watto then took two fingers and parted her outer lips entirely, revealing her clit hood and hole. "Not bad, girl. You'll do nicely."

Watto noticed Anakin staring at the pussy and chuckled. "Hey, see for yourself." He backed away and Anakin tentatively reached a finger up and touched Padmé's pussy. Unlike Watto, he was being gentle, slowly exploring her slit with his finger.

"Feels good, don't it, boy?" Watto said, and Anakin nodded. "Stick a finger in her hole. That's where my cock's gonna go pretty soon."

Anakin stuck a finger inside of Padmé and slowly explored her canal. Padmé managed not to gasp. She'd had plenty of things inside of her before, including a couple of young Naboo boys shortly before her coronation. Her mother had set her up with them so that Padmé would have at least some experience before becoming Queen. But Padmé hadn't slept with anyone since her coronation; she just used her small collection of toys to keep her satisfied. But she'd forgotten how good a finger could feel inside her pussy.

"She's getting wet, boy. She's dirtier than she pretends, eh?" Watto laughed. "Pretty soon she'll be ready to take."

Anakin was clearly confused, but he nodded, his finger now tracing the outer edge of Padmé's inner lips. Watto reached up his finger and pointed to Padmé’s tiny clit. "That's her clit. Touch it and she goes wild."

Anakin's finger gently touched Padmé's clit and she gasped involuntarily. "What'd I say, heh heh heh," Watto laughed. "Human girls are so easy."

Padmé flushed in anger but said nothing.

"Now, sit on this counter here and spread your legs," Watto said, reaching into his pants.

Padmé did so, feeling rather embarrassed at being exposed so fully. She glanced a bit fearfully at the cock now sticking out of Watto's pants, thinking he was about to take her right now, but he surprised her by just staring at her pussy, his fingers rubbing his cock. Padmé barely managed to keep a look of disgust from her face as she saw it. Watto's cock was small, perhaps nine centimeters long, but it was pretty thick. It was blue and looked a bit slimy. Padmé didn't know if the slime was normal for a Toydarian or due to poor hygiene, and she really didn't want to know. Watto had a large ballsack hanging low underneath that was covered in what Padmé viewed as an excessive amount of bristly black hair. Anakin wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw Watto's cock.

"What you think you've got a better cock, boy? Get it out and join me, then," Watto barked at his slave. Anakin reluctantly slid his trousers and underwear down to mid-thigh, exposing his small prepubescent cock.

"Hah, look at that pale skinny thing," Watto roared with laughter. "I bet Padmé wouldn’t even be able to feel it if you two fucked."

For some reason, Padmé felt she had to defend Ani. "He's ten years old, you moronic twit. Give him a year or two and his cock'll make yours look like a child's," she said fiercely. Anakin looked up at her gratefully and she smiled down at him.

Watto swelled with rage, then buzzed up, sticking his cock in her face. "One more crack like that, girl, and this'll go straight in your ass right now."

Padmé's smiled disappeared, but she managed to hold her tongue. Watto laughed in her face. "Yeah, I thought so. Now show me how human women touch themselves. Give me a show of it, too."

Padmé glared, but reached a hand down and gently parted her outer lips. She slipped two fingers into her folds and started massaging the edges of her inner lips. Watto fluttered back down and stared at her pussy, openly jerking his disgusting cock. Padmé looked away from him, feeling her bile rise, and instead looked at Anakin. He had started to clumsily copy Watto, rubbing two fingers up and down his cock. It was obvious that he could barely keep it hard, and Padmé felt a wave of self-loathing at having his first experience be in this horrid situation.

She met his eyes and managed a weak smile, and Anakin smiled back. His eyes kept darting to her breasts and pussy but she found that she didn't mind. It was obvious that he found her beautiful and that gave her the resolve to keep going. She glanced pointedly at his other hand and then at her breasts. Anakin cottoned on and tentatively reached his hand out and rested it on her right breast.

She let out a small moan of encouragement, not because it felt particularly good, but because she wanted him to continue. Anakin started moving his hand over her small breasts, clearly enjoying the feel of her soft flesh. He ran his thumb over her nipple several times, and Padmé managed a true smile. It did feel good.

Meanwhile Watto was still staring at her pussy, so Padmé slipped two fingers inside her canal and started pumping them in and out slowly, finding a familiar rhythm. She wasn't really turned on, but masturbating still felt good and so she felt herself relax. Slightly.

A few minutes later, Padmé heard Watto grunt in satisfaction and she felt a spurt of hot liquid fall on her stomach. Anakin jerked his hand off her breast and Padmé froze, staring at the disgusting-looking dark grey fluid. Another spurt followed, then one final one.

"Oh yeah, that was a good one," Watto said. He grinned at Padmé. "Why don't you get yourself a taste, girl?"

Padmé grimaced and shook her head. Watto's face hardened. "Would you rather taste it from my cock?"

Padmé glared, but reached her pinky finger down and gathered a tiny bit on the tip. She brought it to her mouth, and her nose wrinkled. It smelled awful, like sweaty old clothes that had been sitting for days. She stuck out her tongue and tasted it, and tried not to throw up. It tasted even worse. An oily and overly salty taste of three-weeks-rotten fruit.

"Human women can't appreciate the good stuff," Watto said, noticing her reaction. He threw her a towel. "Clean it up and get your hand out of the way. Unlike human males, Toydarian males can go dozens of times." Padmé took the towel and rubbed the disgusting grey cum off her stomach, noticing in dismay that he indeed was already hard again.

Padmé tossed the towel aside as Watto buzzed up between her legs and quickly shoved his small cock inside of her pussy. Padmé shuddered in disgust, feeling the slime coating his cock coat her outer lips. Watto started fucking her eagerly, shoving his cock as deep inside of her as it would go. His hairy balls slapped against her ass with each stroke. Padmé stared at the ceiling of the junk shop, not moving, trying not to think about what was currently inside of her pussy.

She suddenly felt a hand touch hers, and she looked over at Anakin. He smiled at her, intertwining his fingers with hers. She tried to smile back, but only managed a grimace. He seemed to understand, and he put his other hand on her breast, softly caressing it. She focused on the sensation in her breast, trying her best to ignore the sensations from her pussy.

After about fifteen minutes, Watto grunted again and Padmé felt her pussy flood with an oily substance. She shuddered again, and Anakin tightened his hand in hers.

"Get on your hands and knees, girl," Watto growled, his cock somehow already hard again, glistening with slime and her own juices.

Padmé sat up, feeling some of Watto's cum leak out of her pussy. She turned over, getting on her hands and knees on the counter. Watto immediately stuck his cock inside her again, and started pounding her just as vigorously as before. Of all the species that had great stamina and could go several times in rapid succession, it had to be Toydarians, Padmé thought.

Again, she tried to ignore the cock sliding in and out of her canal that was already flooded with his cum, but it was hard. She gritted her teeth and tried to think of anything else. Her usual go-to thought when she wanted to be distracted was remembering Naboo financial reports, but every time she thought of her homeworld her heart started aching very painfully. She reminded herself she was doing this for her people, but it didn't help much.

Suddenly Padmé felt something wet on her left nipple, and she looked down to see Anakin kissing her nipple. He smiled, hips lips clamped firmly around her pink nub, and Padmé felt it harden. He was still trying to distract her, and she felt a rush of gratitude. It wasn't perfect, but by dwelling on the wonderful sensation in her breast, she was able to keep from breaking down and crying in humiliation. Anakin moved to her right boob, tweaking her left nipple as he sucked on the right. Thankfully Watto was silent during the whole ordeal; apparently, he was too focused on fucking her to make disgusting remarks.

A quarter of an hour later, Padmé again felt Watto flood her pussy. The room was starting to stink of his cum, and Padmé started breathing through her mouth to keep from puking all over Watto's counter.

"Good girl," Watto said, slapping her ass once with his hand. "Don't move."

Padmé felt pressure on her asshole and looked over her shoulder in horror just in time to see Watto sink his cock into her ass. It was well-lubricated with slime, his cum, and her juices, so it didn't really hurt her, but Padmé had only had anal sex once before and was very unused to the sensation. Watto left his cock there for a few seconds, then started pounding her with just as much force as he had her pussy.

She bit off a scathing remark and turned her head back around, unable to watch. Even Anakin's lips on her nipple wasn't helping. It was an extremely uncomfortable sensation. She was not looking forward to enduring fifteen more minutes of this.

Padmé felt Anakin's lips leave her nipple. Apparently, he realized it wasn't helping anymore. Padmé tried not to cry in frustration. She could distinctly hear the wet slapping sounds of Watto's cock in her ass. She could feel herself being penetrated in a place that wasn't quite ready for it. She could feel his cum still dripping out of her pussy.

Anakin moved around the side of the counter into her field of vision. He was thinking hard obviously trying to figure out how to help her. Padmé had a sudden idea. "Come here, Ani," she whispered to Anakin. "Climb on the counter."

Ani hopped up on the counter immediately and smiled at her. "Your cock. Put it in front of my mouth," Padmé whispered again, indicating his tiny cock that was still hanging out of his trouser front.

Anakin froze. "You sure?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Padmé nodded. "It'll distract me. Just do it."

Anakin got up on his knees, and shuffled over to her, his cock level with her mouth. "Closer," Padmé whispered, and Anakin moved so that his soft cock was pressing up against her mouth. Padmé opened her lips and kissed it, trying to make it hard. It twitched, and she gave it a gentle lick. She'd only sucked two other guys in her entire life, so she wasn't exactly great at it, but she doubted Anakin would mind.

Padmé slowly licked it and kissed it until his cock was fully hard, then she slipped it between her lips. Anakin gasped above her, and she managed a small grin around his cock. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze as she circled his cock with her tongue. She kept her eyes locked on his and focused her entire attention on sucking his cock. It helped, as she could mostly ignore the business going on in her rear.

A full fifteen more minutes passed before Padmé felt her ass fill with Watto's cum, and she relaxed slightly. Perhaps this was the end of it. She let Anakin's cock slip out of her mouth, a little disappointed that she couldn’t make the boy cum. Perhaps he wasn't able to yet.

"Heh heh heh, excellent job, boy!" Watto laughed, fluttering around so that Padmé could see him. "Already had her sucking your cock. That's the way to do it, Ani!"

Padmé glared at him, noticing in dismay that his cock was hard _again_.

"Get up, girl," Watto ordered as he fluttered over and sat down in a chair. "You're going to ride me."

Padmé felt like throwing up again as she got down off the counter, Watto's cum still leaking out of her ass and pussy. She wished she had a chrono. Surely the two hours were up by now!

Padmé walked over to Watto and turned her back to him, starting to lower herself down onto his cock.

"No, no, no, girl," Watto said. "Turn around. You're facing me."

Padmé groaned out loud, earning her a harsh slap on her rear. "None of that. You're going to ride me, and like it," Watto growled.

She stood up and turned around, sinking herself down onto his cock. She tried to avoid touching his disgusting body as much as possible, but Watto grabbed her and pressed her torso to his, her nipples rubbing against his shoulders. She tried not to throw up as his awful scent filled her nostrils. She started breathing through her mouth, her breath coming in short gasps. His disgusting cock was in her pussy yet again, and she suppressed a shudder.

"Ride me," Watto ordered, and Padmé dutifully started bouncing up and down. Every few seconds she had to stop and readjust, as his short cock kept slipping out of her pussy. She finally gave up and settled for rocking back and forth on his cock, flexing her hips smoothly. Judging by Watto's moans, she was doing a good job. Padmé sped up slightly, trying to get this over with.

Watto's hands crept up her body and he started pinching her nipples roughly. Tears of pain and humiliation flooded Padmé's eyes, but she steeled herself, refusing to give him the satisfaction of crying. She rocked back and forth, trying to think of anything other than the sensation of her nipples being pinched, her pussy filled with a disgusting cock, and her ass still slowly leaking with his cum. She thought of Naboo, and finally tears started spilling down her cheeks as she thought of the oppression of her people.

Soon Watto noticed, and his laugh boomed in her ears. "Heh heh heh, looks like you've finally given up, girl. No fight left in you, none at all. Just the way it should be. You'll learn your place soon enough! Maybe that Jedi you travel with will teach you, but probably not. Jedi wouldn't know what to do with a woman. If Ani here wins the race, he'll be traveling with you. Hopefully he'll be able to keep you in line, won't you, Ani?"

"No," Anakin said firmly from behind Padmé. A wave of gratitude washed over Padmé. At least he wasn't being corrupted by this horrible mess. She would give him a giant hug as soon as this was over.

"Sure, you will, boy," Watto said, apparently not bothered by Anakin's reply. "Get a bit older and you won't be able to resist showing her the proper place for a cunt. Once you get that big cock she thinks you'll get. Hey, I bet that's why she's so interested in you. She thinks you'll get a huge dong, eh? I knew she's no good. A size queen, I'd wager. Yeah, you're just a little old queen," Watto taunted Padmé.

"But you'll prove her wrong. Your cock won't be much bigger than mine, and she'll be stuck with it once you train her right," Watto continued. "She'll learn to love your cock, just as she's learning to love mine, eh Ani?"

"No," Anakin said again. "She's an angel. I know it." Padmé tried to smile. He was such a sweet boy.

Watto roared with laughter. "Angel, eh? Let me tell you about angels. They don't exist. Just another one of them tales the spacers like to tell. No, there aren't no angels. Especially not this girl. She's far too ugly for it. Nothing up top, an ugly face. The only things she's got is a nice pussy and a nice asshole."

Padmé tried to ignore his taunts, but her silent tears increased. She knew she didn't have much of a bust, and she had thought many times of getting them enhanced. Her mother was always saying that she'd get bigger as she grew up, but Padmé felt like her tits hadn't gotten any bigger in almost a year.

"Padmé has nice boobs," Anakin said. "Her nipples taste good." Padmé warmed a bit inside. At least one person liked her tits. Even the boys she had been with hadn't really paid much attention to them. But at least Ani liked them.

"You're useless, boy," Watto said in disgust. "Can't tell a good woman from this here whore."

Padmé ignored him and sped up some more, now more motivated than ever to end this. She ground her hips against Watto's cock, trying to somehow squeeze the orgasm out of him.

Watto just laughed and, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, started to beat his wings. After a few moments Padmé felt herself start to rise in the air. She panicked as her feet left the floor, and, fearing that she was going to fall, stopped grinding on Watto’s cock.

“Hey, slut, did I say stop?” Watto growled, pressing his face against her chest. His tongue darted out and he started to flick her nipple with it.

Padmé dutifully shoved aside her fear and resumed grinding her hips. She risked a glance down and was relieved to see that they were only hovering about four feet off the ground.

It was rather more difficult to move herself back and forth on Watto’s small cock while in midair. She didn’t have the ground to brace her legs against, so the best she could manage was a slight wiggle. However, it seemed to be enough, if Watto’s rough panting was anything to go by.

Unfortunately, because Watto’s face was buried in her chest, Padmé could feel fresh drops of digusting Toydarian drool coating her breasts each time he exhaled. Padmé had to swallow hard several times to keep the contents of her stomach coming back up. The smell was somehow worse than ever.

Finally, after almost twenty minutes of hovering, Padmé felt Watto's cum flood her pussy. As soon as she felt it soften slightly, she practically jumped off his lap, not even caring that she was flinging the cum dripping out of her all over the shop floor.

"Not bad, girl, not bad," Watto said. "You're still a size queen and a whore, but that wasn't bad."

Padmé ignored him. The two hours had to be up. Where was Qui-Gon?

"All right," Watto said, his cock finally, finally, not instantly hard again. "Now get down on your knees, queen."

Padmé knelt, grimacing. She really didn't want to have to suck him off.

Watto rose into the air and hovered in front of her face. "Now hold still," he said, and rubbed his cock across her right cheek.

Padmé stiffened in disgust. She now had a streak of oily slime and cum across her cheek.

"Gotta clean myself up," Watto said, again rubbing his cock across her cheek. He then wiped it against her other cheek several times, each time leaving a trail of foul-smelling liquid.

Watto then reached down and lifted his cock up, exposing its underside. He fluttered up a bit and wiped his balls on Padmé's forehead. She almost gagged as the stench of his disgusting balls filled her nostrils. Watto wiped his balls on her several more times, coating her forehead in a thick coat of slime.

"Still got a bit more," he said, and rubbed the underside of his cock on her nose. Several drops fell onto her mouth and Padmé almost threw up at the feeling of his fluid on her lips. She kept her mouth tightly closed, refusing to allow anything inside her mouth. This had the unfortunate side effect of forcing her to breathe through her nose, and she again felt like throwing up.

Watto rubbed his cock a few more times on her lips, laughing darkly as she pressed her lips together even more firmly. "Heh heh heh, this queen doesn't know what's good for her. Drinking a man's spunk is one of the healthiest things for a woman to eat."

Padmé still refused to open her mouth, so Watto fluttered over and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He started to wipe off the rest of the wetness from his cock.

Suddenly Qui-Gon Jinn appeared in the doorway. "Your time is up, Watto," he proclaimed, his eyes widening as he took in Padmé's nude form kneeling in front of Watto with her face covered in a strange grey fluid and a fistful of her hair in Watto's grubby fist. He took in Watto's half-naked form with his pathetically small cock and Anakin, who was sitting on the counter, fully dressed.

Padmé rose immediately, yanking her hair out of Watto's fist. She strode over to the counter, completely and utterly relieved. She grabbed the towel and cleaned off her face as best she could. She tried to clean her pussy and ass, but by that time the towel was utterly soaked that all she was doing was spreading the fluid around her groin.

Padmé ignored everyone and grabbed her bra, putting it back on as she searched for her panties. She found them on the floor, covered in quite a few drops of Watto's grey cum. Apparently, she'd dripped on them somehow. She grimaced as she pulled them on, feeling them quickly become even more soaked as they encountered her sopping wet pussy and ass. She pulled on her trousers and threw her tunic over her head as she slipped her thoroughly filthy socks into her boots.

"Come back any time, queen," Watto jeered as Padmé headed towards the door. "Bring a friend, heh heh heh."

"Let's get out of here," Padmé said to Qui-Gon, and without a backwards glance, left the shop behind her, the Jedi Master still speechless as he followed behind her.

\----------------------------------**Ten years later**----------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to come?" Anakin asked Padmé as they swept through the dusty streets of Mos Espa.

"Anakin, if you ask me that one more time I am going to start calling you 'Ani' again," Padmé retorted in irritation. "I'm fine. It was a decade ago."

"But he raped you," Anakin said.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "He didn't rape me. I hated every moment of it, but I did all of it willingly."

"Still rape," Anakin argued. "He coerced you."

"Anakin, I'm fine," Padmé hissed. "We'll just walk up to him, ask about your mother, and beat the junk out of him if he did something to her. No small talk, no deals."

"All right," Anakin said moodily.

A few minutes later they approached the dingy junk shop. Watto was busy yelling in Huttese at a trio of pit droids while they attempted to repair some sort of equipment.

Padmé waited patiently as Anakin said something in Huttese to Watto. Watto looked surprised, and said something back. Anakin picked up the broken equipment and with a deft move of his fingers, fixed it.

Watto froze, then peered more closely at Anakin. His eyes widened.

"Ani," he yelled. "Ani, it's you. And you look like a Jedi!"

Watto looked over at Padmé, and recognition dawned on his face and he started laughing. "The size queen herself, heh heh heh. Come back for more? I always knew you would. And ending up with little Ani? Looks like he trained you right, if you're following him around. Is his cock as small as it used to be? I bet I'm still bigger, heh heh heh. Come inside, and I'll let you ride me again!"

"Anakin, no!" Padmé shouted as Anakin shoved Watto into the shop, igniting his lightsaber as he followed him in there.

"A Jedi, eh?" Watto said, suddenly afraid. "I heard Jedi were supposed to be calm. Like that one who took you years ago."

Anakin pointed the lightsaber at Watto. "Don't you dare talk about Qui-Gon. And don't you dare even look at Padmé after what you did to her ten years ago."

"Anakin, let it go!" Padmé said, placing her hand on Anakin's arm even as she looked at Watto in disgust. "He's nothing to me."

"Hey, Ani, let's let the past stay in the past, eh?" Watto said, chuckling nervously. "It was just talk, you know? I didn't mean any of it."

Anakin glared at Watto for a few seconds, then closed down his lightsaber.

"Now what can I do for you?" Watto said, his relief nearly palpable.

"I'm looking for my mother," Anakin said in a low voice.

"Shmi? Oh, I sold her a few years ago," Watto said. "Some moisture farmer out near Anchorhead."

"You did what?" Anakin said dangerously.

"Hey, hey, it was business," Watto said, raising his hands. "He paid good money for her, and guess what, I heard that as soon as he bought her, he freed her! And then he married her!" Watto laughed nervously. "Can you believe it?"

"Who did you sell her to?" Anakin said. "I need a name."

"Eh, I've probably got the record in the back. Come on, let's take a look," Watto said eagerly.

Padmé waited as Anakin followed Watto into the back room. She resisted the urge to shiver. Just being in this room brought back memories. She could see the counter where she'd been penetrated in both holes. And there was the chair where she had ridden the junk dealer. Despite what she said to Anakin, it had felt like rape at the time, even though it was technically her own choice. But she couldn't abandon her people, not then, not now. She'd make the same choice if she had to, but she'd hate it just as much. Especially now that she and Anakin were together. He was young, but he was a good person.

Anakin came striding out of the back room and headed for the door. "Cliegg Lars," he said. "That's who he sold her to. Let's go."

"Hold up, Anakin," Padmé said as Watto flew into the room. She walked over to Anakin and, quick as a flash, pulled his robe aside and his trousers down to reveal his flaccid cock. "Hey, Watto, look!" she said, smiling sweetly at the Toydarian. "He's bigger than you and he isn't even hard!"

Suddenly laughing loudly, she walked out of the shop. Bemused, Anakin pulled his trousers up and followed her out into the streets of Tatooine.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on the Star Wars Erotica Forum in October.


End file.
